Mortal Kombat: Cinematic Universe
The Mortal Kombat Cinematic Universe is the live-action film series from Warner Bros. Pictures, Legendary Studios, and Netherealm Studios. The series is an alternate approach in bringing the Mortal Kombat franchise to film. The films take an approach similar to the Marvel Cinematic Universe, but instead of releasing films based off one individual character, the films are based upon storylines taken place in the specific realms. (Example: In Phase 1, Shaolin Munks takes place in Outworld and partially in Earthrealm, Sub-Zero Mythologies takes place in Outworld, and The Kabal mainly takes place in Earthrealm). The storyline of Phase 1 is partially based upon elements from the 90s TV Show, Mortal Kombat: Defenders Of The Realm. 'Films' 'Phase 1' 'Premises' 'Shaolin Munks' When the evil Shang Tsung begins a plot to connect Outworld and Earthrealm together, as well as causing the defeat of Raiden, Liu Kang and Kung Lao must join forces with Nightwolf to find Raiden and fight off Shang Tsung together. 'Sub-Zero Rises' Decades after the defeat of the Shirai Ryu Clan, a evil unknown socerer revives the mightiest warrior of the Shirai Ryu, sending him to defeat their enemy, the Lin Kuei. After hearing of this, as Bi-Han, the original Sub-Zero, is captured, his younger brother, Kuai Liang takes on the role of Sub-Zero in order to save his older brother, with the help of his friend, Smoke. 'The Kabal' The United States Special Forces discover a secret hideout of the Black Dragon Clan, the Black Dragon leader, Kano, is found to have began working on a secret project with the scientists of his clan. However, the only hope of stopping Kano is the son of a former deceased Black Dragon Clan member that betrayed Kano years back, as this descendent becomes "Kabal" and recruits his friend, Kurtis Stryker, as well as Special Forces Agents Sonya Blade and Jax Briggs 'Mortal Kombat' With Kano completing the secret portal, which was made undercover during the events of The Kabal, Outworld begins to send out an invasion onto Earthrealm. The Elder God, Raiden, then has no choice but to call upon the destined Earthrealm Defenders, in order to save Earthrealm and defeat Outworld, along with its leader, Shao Kahn. 'P' hase 2 'Premises' 'Shaolin Munks 2' As Shang Tsung begins to work on a serum that affects the human-mind, Liu Kang and Kung Lao and Nightwolf must join together once again to end production on the serum, believing it would be used to defeat the Earthrealm Defenders. 'Stryker' During what seemed to be a normal crime scene, Kurtis Stryker ends up being lost underground after chasing down an unknown criminal. Stryker finds a secret CIA hide-out, with a secret portal that members of the CIA have been studying. Stryker begins to be suspicious, as he believes he must find out the dark secrets behind the CIA hide-out, even if it means traveling through the portal. 'Sub-Zero Returns' Sub-Zero is kidnapped by his brother, Bi-Han (AKA Noob Saibot), as Sub-Zero is trapped in the Netherealm, as he begins to journey through the realm and must find a way to escape before his rival, Scorpion, finds him. 'Rage Against The Machines' The Cyborgs have returned. Sektor and Cyrax have developed technology that is able to turn humans into Soul-less Cyborgs, as Special Forces Agents Sonya Blade and Jax Briggs must stop these experiments from reaching the entire public population. 'The Kabal 2' Kano has returned, along with his newest member, Jarek, as Kabal must return to chase down Kano. During his journey, Kabal will discover a dark secret Kano has been speaking with Shang Tsung and Shao Kahn about, a secret that could affect all of the Earthrealm Defenders. 'Kenshi' During a business trip to Japan, a plane crash occurs by accident, as an American named John Smith becomes the only survivor of the crash and ends up in a temple, where the last of the Samurais exist in. The master Samurai calls upon John Smith, not only believing he is destined to become a Samurai, but believing he can take down the last of a unknown "clan" that is currently invading Japan, as Smith's prize of defeating the clan is being sent back to his home in America. 'Mortal Kombat 2' The secret is no more. Shao Kahn has revealed himself to the world, as he demands the Earthrealm Defenders to join in a tournament that would determine the fate of Earthrealm. Raiden calls upon his allies, though he has experienced visions of an "apocalyptic event". 'Characters' *=Cameo 'Earthrealm Defenders' 'Outworld/Netherealm' 'Future' A total of 5 Phases are to be made, with the first 2 being "partially original" stories, while the next 3 to be based upon Deadly Alliance, Defiance, and Armageddon. It is predicted that Phase 5 will be completed by 2024-2025.